scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Daphne Blake
This article is about the original incarnation of Daphne Blake. For other incarnations, see Daphne Blake (disambiguation). | nickname= Daph; Danger-prone Daphne | gender= Female | species= Human | hair= Red | eyes= Black | job= Amateur sleuth (for other jobs, see below) | affiliation= Mystery Inc.; Scooby-Doo Detective Agency (formerly) | family= Nedley Blake (father); Elizabeth Blake (mother) | firstapp= : | actor= Grey DeLisle (for previous actors, see below) }} Daphne BlakeTNS&SDS: No Sharking Zone is the fashion-loving member of Mystery Inc.. Daphne's characteristic trait in the gang is her tendency to get into danger, hence earning the nickname "Danger-prone Daphne". Physical appearance Daphne is an attractive young woman with an hour glass figure and shoulder-length red hair. Her most worn outfit consists of a purple top, dress, headband (which she uses to keep her hair from falling in front of her eyes), pink pantyhose, and purple shoes, accessorized by a green scarf. Personality While not as smart as Velma Dinkley, Daphne would always solve her problems in a different way. She later became more confident and started playing a more active role as time went on,a result of changing attitudes towards women during the 1970s and 1980s having learnt self defense.Scooby-Doo on Zombie IslandScooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase In junior high, Daphne was more vain and fashion sensitive, likely to stop in the middle of investigating due to a dirt patch on her clothes, than being afraid of ghosts (which she had a strong disbelief in). She would commonly call upon her butler, Jenkins, to do various tasks, such as ridding her of people, beating a monster up, etc. Skills and abilities Daphne has displayed many abilities, such as having a black belt in Karate; she can use different kinds of. She can use her make-up acessories to open locked doors and cages What's New, Scooby-Doo? she is very flexible, and can think quickly during a fight. Also, she is very good at surfing.Scooby-Doo! and the Legend of the VampireWNSD: She Sees Sea Monsters by the SeashoreAloha, Scooby-Doo! She's an amateur musician, playing both the piano''TSDS: ''The Diabolical Disc Demon and being able to sing.Scooby-Doo! Stage Fright History Animated history Comic history Novel history Video game history Appearances * Daphne's filmography Family and relatives :For a complete list of Daphne's family members, look here. For other relatives, look here. Romantic interests There have been several instances where Daphne has noticed and gained the attention of the opposite sex, which seems to be on a frequent basis these days. * Warren ( : The Story Stick) * Buddy Chillner (APNSD: The Spirit of Rock'n Roll) * Dick Van Dyke: While on a case at Dick Van Dyke's Carnival, she absent-mindedly stopped to take picture at a photo booth so Dick would remember the ocassion. She seemed completely oblivious to the fact that for him to take the picture would be inappropriate since he's old enough to be her father. (TNSDMovies: The Haunted Carnival) * Fred Jones * Detective Beau Neville (Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island) * Bondi Beach lifeguards: The bodyguards couldn't keep her eyes off her while she laid on the beach. (Scooby-Doo! and the Legend of the Vampire) * Chip Hernandez, Jr.: She was starstruck by the action star, but he was completely useless in real life. (WNSD: Lights! Camera! Mayhem!) * Bram (Scooby-Doo! Music of the Vampire) * Steve Looker (Scooby-Doo! Spooky Games) * John Cena (Scooby-Doo! WrestleMania Mystery) Notes/trivia * According to a quiz on the Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!: The Complete 1st and 2nd Seasons DVD boxset, Daphne's father bought the gang the Mystery Machine after tired of taking them around everywhere to solve mysteries. This has never been established in any form of media and the only canon origin given to the Mystery Machine is in the What's New, Scooby-Doo? episode, It's Mean, It's Green, It's the Mystery Machine, that it belonged to the Mystery Kids' keyboardist, Flash Flannigan, who died. There's nothing to say he didn't buy it from perhaps the band's manager, but this has never been established. * As a member of the Blake family, she is likely to get into danger. * A common goof throughout episodes would be the disappearance of one or more of Daphne's pink tights, replaced with her natural skin color in some stills. * Due to different animators, Daphne's eye color is completely variable, ranging from black, to blue, to green. Black is the base color used for all characters in What's New, Scooby-Doo?, and it's not possible for everyone to have the same color, so it can be presumed her eyes are greenish-blue/turquoise according to the first four direct-to-DVD movies. * According to The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo, Daphne is presumably ticklish. Voices of Daphne Daphne was voiced in the first season (1969-70) of Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! by Indira Stefanianna Christopherson. When Christopherson married in 1970, Heather North assumed her role. North continued to voice Daphne until 1980, when Daphne was dropped from the series. Daphne returned to Scooby-Doo with The All-New Scooby and Happy-Puppy Hour Show in 1983, and North resumed her role as voice actress until Scooby-Doo was cancelled in 1986. North returned to play Daphne in the Johnny Bravo-Scooby Doo crossover episode before taking leave again. She returned once again to play Daphne in Scooby-Doo! And The Legend Of The Vampire and Scooby-Doo! and the Monster of Mexico before leaving for good. Kellie Martin voiced the junior-high school aged Daphne in A Pup Named Scooby-Doo from 1988 until 1991. Recent voice actresses have included the late Mary Kay Bergman (1998-2000) and Grey DeLisle (2001-current). In other languages Gallery Scooby_doo_daphne.gif| APNSD_Daphne_artwork.jpg|Artwork from A Pup Named Scooby-Doo. Daphne-1.jpg| Original_Daphne.jpg| See also * Villains who have kidnapped Daphne Blake * Daphne Blake/biographical account of comic appearances * Daphne Blake/biographical account of novel appearances * Daphne Blake/biographical account of video game appearances References Footnotes Category:Actors within the Scooby-Doo universe Category:Babysitters Category:Blakes Category:Businesspeople Category:Coolsville citizens Category:Journalists Category:Maids Category:Martial artists Category:Musicians within the Scooby-Doo universe Category:Mystery Inc. Category:Scooby-Doo Detective Agency Category:Suspects Category:Victims